


Cutting It Fine

by flurblewig



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/pseuds/flurblewig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina's late getting to her cage and Angel bears the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting It Fine

She pounds into the room, her feet heavy on the polished floor. Footsteps crashing, echoing, so loud it almost drowns out the sound of her heartbeat. Someone tries to stop her - a girl, Angel's secretary, she knows the girl's name but it won't come. Doesn't matter. Her body's cold, uninteresting. Vampire. No heat, no blood. There's only one vampire Nina wants, and this isn't it. She snarls and stares, and the girl backs off.

The room is warm, residual heat of human bodies still lingering. She can smell a thousand different things, blood and sweat and perfume and blood and coffee and leather and blood and ink and cigarettes and blood, and blood, and blood. She sways under the weight of it all, and then he's there. No warning, no sound, not even for her sharpened senses. He's just _there._ Hands grip her and steady her and a voice comes from a long long way away.

" - you _been?_ Have you seen the time? It's nearly - "

She sways again - harder this time, deliberately, and they both go down. She twists as she falls, and pushes his shoulders so that he lands on his back and she can pin him down with knees and hands and need.

Again the voice tries to intrude but she swats it away. No words, no distractions, just this. Just bodies and flesh and want and desire and heat. She has to release the heat before it burns her up from the inside out. Has to.

She pushes the heel of her hand into his mouth and the voice goes away. Then she replaces her hand with her mouth and there are new sounds but they're not words so that's okay. She grinds her hips into his but their clothes are in the way and she can't seem to work out what to do with them so she just rips until they're not in the way any more.

He starts to fight her then, straining against her grip in earnest. He's strong, stronger than she is, and she knows she won't be able to keep her hold much longer. So she lets go, leans back and grabs his cock in both hands. He freezes, and she smiles. She grips him, hard and rough. He cries out, and his hips buck against her. She can hear both pleasure and pain in his voice, and can't tell which excites her more. She slides her hands up and down the length of him, and he moans like the sound is being dragged from his throat. Maybe it is. Maybe it's stuck all over with barbs that pull the flesh inside out. She knows what that feels like. She has a sound like that inside her too, and she can feel it building in her gut, in her chest, in her throat.

She bends her head, because she's not ready to let out that sound just yet, and takes his hard flesh into her mouth. Silky, salt, sweet, it's all of these things and none because there are no words to describe the sensations she feels, no words at all. It's fine; she doesn't need her words any longer. She has her heat and she has this and it's all that's left in the world and oh yes that's just fine fine fine.

He's not fighting her any more, and she's kind of disappointed in that. She uses her teeth on him and he jumps and flinches and she gives a laugh that comes out as a growl. He says something she doesn't understand, and she shakes her head. No words, no talking. They have better things to do. She tries to tell him this but she doesn't think it comes out right. She shows him, instead.

The sound he's making gets repetitive, two lilting syllables over and over. It's obviously supposed to mean something to her, could even be her name, but she finds no recognition in it, no sense of self. She doesn't have a name, she just _is._

She slaps him, hard, and it cuts the nonsense word off in mid-flow. Better. A thin line of red appears at the corner of his mouth and the smell explodes in her nose, in her stomach, in her brain. She moves up his body, pins his arms down again and lowers her mouth to his. He struggles again but she's on fire now and maybe he's not stronger than she is after all. She sucks his swollen lip into her mouth, and the blood has no life to it but it's still sweet, so sweet.

He moans again and his cock leaps against her thigh. She shivers and shifts until the angle is right and he slips inside her. She lifts herself up and then rams down hard around him until he cries out again and she wonders if the molten lava inside her body is burning him. She's adrift now, coming apart and being remade, and everything is burning and sliding and stretching and screaming and she's being filled and devoured and that sound she'd tried to keep inside is fighting its way out of her and it's a howl, a roar, a sound so huge and bright it rips her flesh away from her bones and tears her soul from her body and she's coming and she's screaming and she's _dying_, surely she's _dying_, no-one can live through this and the blackness is rushing towards her and -

There's a sudden crack and a sharp sting in her shoulder, and she jerks around in pain. Sees a man, a gun, she's in danger, she has to fight! She growls and tries to move but her body is suddenly so heavy, her legs won't obey her commands and simply spill her sideways onto the floor. The blackness is all around her and now it's inside her too, and her strength is gone. She tries to speak, but the breath gets stuck in her throat and the word won't come out. And the word is _Angel_, but as the blackness takes her she realises she doesn't even know what that means.

-end- 


End file.
